The present invention relates to ladder accessories and, more particularly, to a utility light kit that can attach to the top of a ladder to store items and provide lighting.
Conventional lights often need to be held by one hand, only giving the user one hand for moving on the ladder or performing work from the ladder. A user could strap a light onto the ladder, but such lights may be difficult to aim in the desired direction and may be limited by the particular mounting system.
Other devices may require the lights to be plugged in and, therefore, are not fully portable. These devices may require an extension cord to attach to the light and extend from the ladder, which could lessen the safety for the user on the ladder. Moreover, these devices may require the user to unplug, find another outlet, and plug the power back in when moving the ladder to different locations during use. Finally, many step ladders include a small recess for keeping objects on the top platform of the ladder. Some conventional lights may make these recessed areas less usable, requiring the user to find an alternate way to store items during use of the ladder.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved utility light kit for use on the top platform of a ladder.